The separation of the Hikaris and Yamis
by compugeek
Summary: Finally updated. Can't really summarize but the hikaris are priests in ancient egypt. PLEASE r/r
1. Default Chapter

For anyone wondering, this fic is about the Gods splitting up the hikaris and yamis and their time on their own. I'm not good at summaries, so sorry if this isn't good.  
  
Ok this is my first fic. Ummm. Yami: Maybe you should put in a warning and disclaimer. It would be a pity if you got sued or something because you were being stupid and forgot the disclaimer.  
  
Compugeek: *hits forehead* I was getting to that. Just trying to think if there was anything else I needed/ wanted to put in.  
  
Y. Bakura: You can think?! *shocked face full of horror*  
  
Compugeek: *Smacks Y. Bakura, who flinches away* Shut up. I could always write something that you would regret.  
  
Y. Bakura: That hurt. *Face contains a look of horror as he figures out what Compugeek just said* W-what could you write?  
  
*Compugeek whispers something to Y. Bakura*  
  
Y. Bakura: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay now that I got all my nervous energy out here's the disclaimer and the warning.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Y. Bakura, Yami, or anyone else in this fic. I don't own anyone associated with Yu- Gi -Oh.  
  
Warning: Will contain Yaoi in later chapters. If you don't like GET THE HELL OUT!!!  
  
The separation of the Hikaris and Yamis  
  
The Shadow Realm held many secrets. One of those "secrets" was the hiding place of the Gods, if you could really call it a hiding place. From the one hidden area located in the Shadow Realm, the Gods watched over the people. Each had one person who they had chose to represent them, along with the one known as the chosen one, who all of the Gods watched over. At the moment, they were watching the duel between the chosen one and the chosen of Ra and Osiris. The younger of the two was holding his own against the Game King, something that surprised all but four of the Gods. The four who were not surprised were, not surprisingly, the young chosen one's main guardians, Anubis, Nuit, Thoth, and Horus. They had watched over the young chosen one since before he was born, and they were fond of him. Even though he was the reincarnation of the Game King, he had a different personality than Yami, who was cold, cruel, and uncaring. Yugi, whose name meant "game," was kind, understanding, and had a heart big enough for the entire world. No matter how different the two were, though, there were some rather obvious similarities, such as the fact that they were both intelligent and game masters, though the young one was often underestimated. Yugi was short, about 4'7", while Yami was about a foot taller. Both had black and red hair shaped in spikes with golden blond bangs; however, Yami had more bangs than Yugi, and where Yugi just let his fall however they wanted, Yami had his frame his face and spike into his hair. Yugi had large, innocent, violet eyes, while Yami had somewhat narrowed and exotic crimson eyes, eyes which easily revealed his hard, cold, and cruel nature. Yami was very masculine, and was tanned; Yugi was pale and anything but masculine. "What shall we do with the three yami- hikari pairs after this?" questioned Bast. Maat had an idea and decided to see what the assemblage thought of it. "Why not split the pairs up for a time period of eighteen months in the present time? Have the hikaris go to Ancient Egypt and have them live there for a while the yamis adjust to life in modern times, along with the ability to have a body of their own again. Maybe everyone will learn to appreciate the hikaris more, and maybe the hikaris will become a bit more independent, self- confident, and maybe they'll find their own hidden powers. We all know that they need to learn about their powers sooner or later." "That is a very good idea," agreed Anubis, "however, we would have to make certain that we withhold all of their memories of their lives in the present times before they go, and then we must return those memories and make sure we do not erase those that they gain in Ancient Egypt." Horus finally decided to speak up. "We may want to send the hikaris to Ancient Egypt for only the last ten months of Yami's reign, meaning the time before the Millennium items were sealed. Then we can bring them back to present day Egypt for the last eight months. They could work as students of Egyptology and go around Egypt with. Isis maybe? They would be able to look at all the pyramids and everything, along with gaining more knowledge. They should learn to appreciate everything they have and maybe they'll finally mature." "Is everyone agreed on this proposed plan? If so, I'd like to implement it as soon as this duel between Yami and Yugi is finished. If there are any objections, speak up now, for this can not be stopped once started." Ra said. No one spoke. "Then it is decided." Ra stated. All of the Gods watched and waited for the moment to come, unsure of the consequences it may have.  
  
TBC.  
  
Well, there's the first chapter of my first fic. Hope everyone likes it. By the way, please review. I would love some suggestions, though I have a pretty good idea of how I want this story to go. NO flames though, please. 


	2. chapter two

Hello all! I'm back with the next chapter. I hope it doesn't stink too bad, I wrote it while listening to the soundtrack of one of my favorite video games.  
  
Yami: Yeah, has anyone ever heard of *smack* Hey what was that for? Do you want to go to the Shadow Realm?  
  
Y. Bakura: I already tried; they wouldn't take her.  
  
Y. Malik: Dammit.  
  
Ok, enough cussing Malik. I'm not changing the rating anytime soon. I may be insane, but I'm not that bad.  
  
Yami: That's why you write this to the soundtrack of one of the stupidest games ever, then.  
  
Shut up. Just for that, you have to do the disclaimer.  
  
Y. Bakura and Y. Malik: *Rolling on the floor laughing*  
  
I think that you two want to do the warnings.  
  
Y. Bakura and Y. Malik: *Stops laughing* NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Too bad. Yami, if you would.  
  
Yami: compugeek does not own Yu-Gi- Oh, the Yu-Gi-Oh characters (including myself, Y. Bakura, and Y. Malik), the Egyptian gods, and Egypt( any part of it). She does, however, own the plot, unless someone out there wrote this story before her without her knowing.  
  
Y. Bakura and Y. Malik: This fic will contain Yaoi in later chapters. When that finally happens, the pairs will be Yugi/Yami, Ryou/Bakura, and Malik/Marik. There may also be some Seto/Jounouchi. If you do not like this GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND NEVER RETURN!!!! DON"T FLAME, YOU WERE WARNED!!!!! And now, on with the fic.  
  
/.../thoughts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ scene change or the like  
The Separation of the Hikaris and Yamis   
  
In the dungeon of the Pharoh's elaborate Egyptian palace, a group of three young High Priests from Lower Egypt were laying unconcious in a special cell, under constant supervision by the mages and priests of Upper Egypt, who were lead by the Pharoh's friend and High Priest, Seto. Seto had convinced the Pharoh that such supervision was required because the three priests were the only priests in all of Lower Egypt to have survived the battle.  
  
The war between Upper and Lower Egypt had come to an end when Upper Egypt had won that final decisive battle. It had been bloody, long, and fatiguing, and both sides had suffered terrible losses. Upper Egypt had lost about half of their mages and priests, but they could easily refill their ranks in time. They had lost all that many of their fighters, though losing 1/4 was terrible, and that, coupled with the fact that they were all fresh, had made the battle relatively painless. The price they paid in blood for their victory was well worth it.  
  
Lower Egypt, however, had not fared anywhere near as well. Their entire army had been tired and fatigued, giving them a distinct disadvatage. Only a handful of that army survived, and all were taken as prisoners who would probably be sold as slaves. Lower Egypt's entire force of mages and priests (except for the three held prisoner) was decimated, and none had survived. Before the force had been destroyed, they had still had a chance of making it through the battle, but as soon as they were destroyed the entire army was destroyed. No one in Upper Egypt knew that the three captured priests were the High Priests, however. The only way the army and the group of priests and mages even knew they were priests was that they had seen the three using their powers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pharoh, what shall we do with the three priests we captured?" Seto asked.  
  
"I am not quite sure yet," replied Pharoh,"but I would like them to be brought to me as soon as they are concious once again. I will decide what we'll do with them at that point in time."  
  
"Of course, Pharoh."  
  
"Oh, and I would request that you, Malik, and Bakura are the ones to bring me the priests. I do not trust anyone else to complete such an important task."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Seto bowed and then left the throne roon to find Bakura and Malik to inform them of the duty that they had just been given.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the palace dungeon, the oldest of the three young priests began to regain conciousness. He had platinum blond hair, hard violet eyes that seemed to contain a hint of insanity, an insane personality that usually got him respected and feared in some ways (at least that is what people always told him, though he didn't believe them), and tanned skin. He was the size of an average 17 year old and had some muscles in comparison to his comrades. His face, though somewhat handsome, was hard, showing the effects of his childhood and his father's abuse of him. On his back were symbols his father had carved onto him. He was considered the least important of the three young High Priests, due to the fact that he represented Anubis.  
  
Remebering that little fact, he began to recall his childhood and how he had been chosen as a priest. His father had often abused him, and his mother had died giving birth to him. HI had lived with an uncle and his older sister, Isis. Though most would have laughed in your face if you suggested that he actually had a heart and could care about people, he truly loved his sister. They had been through everything together, had gone though hell and back; she had often visited him when he had first started in the priesthood. Over time they had become distant, and he no longer knew what she was doing. He just hoped she was okay.  
  
Turning his head to the side, he saw his best friends, who he had come to consider brothers, unconcious on the dungeon floor. The priesthood had been hard and lonely when he was younger, but it had been worth it when he first met the other two High Priests. They had had the same insecurities as he himself had, and the three had quickly become unseperable. It had been no real surprise when he had been chosen as the High Priest of Anubis at the same time the other two had become High Priests.  
  
He decided to stop thinking and try to figure out where he was and how he got to where ever he was. He tried to sit up but groaned and layed back down as excruciating pain lanced through his body. His groan just happened to wake one of the other two.  
  
Ryou had been teetering of the edge of conciousness for about as long as Marik had been awake. He had long, soft silver-white hair, big brown eyes, a friendly face, and pale skin. He was a bit shorter than Marik, though he was not any younger. For a male, he was somewhat delicate looking, however that did not mean he was weak. He had a friendly personality that easily gained people's trust and respect. He was considered, by most, to be the second most important High Priest, because he was the High Priest of Osiris.  
  
Much of his childhood greatly differed from Marik's, except for the fact that he too had lost his mother when she was giving birth to him. He had been raised by his father, a kind and caring person, who, as he got older, was gone very often. When he had first been accepted to the priesthood, both he and his father had been happy, since this meant that he wouldn't be left alone anymore. He had quickly made friends, and would often play and study with them whenever they had some spare time. His appointment to the position of High Priest of osiris had greatly surprised many people for some unknown reason, though it may have been that they didn't think he was aggresive enough.  
  
As he sat up to look around, he groaned and swore in Egyptian. / Damn, how long have I been out? What in the world has been able to make me feel as though I had just been blasted a hundred times in a row with some type of poweful magic?/ his groans happened to awaken the last and youngest of the trio from unconciousness.  
  
/WHere am I, what time is it, and how long have I been out?/  
  
The youngest of the trio by a year, not to mention the shortest (he seems to be the siz of a ten to twelve year old), Yugi was the most important out of the three of them. He was the HIgh Priest of both Thoth and Horus, and, though he didn't look it, he was very powerful. His cheerful personality, coupled with a tendency to look and act younger that he was, made it hard for him to gain any type of respect from other people. No one, with the exceptions of Marik and Ryou, could understand how he became one of the High Priests. However, beneath his cheerful exterior, he was a fierce and competent individual. Before entering the priesthood, he had lived with his grandfather due to the fact that his mother had died in childbirth and his father had died of a disease.  
  
Sitting up, he groaned, and tried not to swear. However, after a minute, he began swearing more fervently than Ryou. He hurt!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Yami's put us in charge of the young priests who happen to be our current 'guests.'" stated Bakura  
  
Malik snorted. "You sure do have a way of stating the obvious Bakura."  
  
"Enough."  
  
The word was said in a chilling voice that would have stopped anyone, including the Pharoh. However, it seemed that the conversing pair was somehow magically immune to Seto's commands, as they kept on talking.  
  
"I wonder why Yami wants us to keep track of the young priests."  
  
Seto sighed, giving up on trying to shut them up and switch to a different topic. "I believe the reason Pharoh has entrusted us with this task is because he believes we will be able to handle them."  
  
"He actually trusts us?!" Malik asked.  
  
"It seems that way."  
  
"What's so scary about three kids who don't look like they are much older than twelve?" Bakura questioned. " I mean, sure they're priests, but come on, they're going to be so weak and exhausted anyone can control them. They won't be in any condition to fight or struggle, and they won't have any strength left to use any of their magic. At least, not if what you've taught us is correct."  
  
"As much as they will be defenseless, you can never be too careful with priests," Seto replied. "Even if they seem completely powerless, there is always the chance tthey can use one piece of magic. However, doing so would probably send them back into unconciousness again. Remeber, no matter how weak they seem, they are very srong. The fact that they survived the battle testifies that. They were the only ones out of Lower Egypt's group of priests and mages to survive. We must be on guard, especially since we don't know all that much about them. Hopefully we'll be able to relax a bit after the Pharoh speaks with them and learns more about them."  
  
"Ummmm..... SIrs, the priests are awake."  
  
Seto, Malik, and Bakura looked over to the guard, who looked rather pale and uneasy.  
  
"Good," said Seto. "Thank you for alerting us. We shall be right there."  
  
The guard saluted, and then made his way back to the dungeon. After sharing a meaningful look and a sigh, Seto, Malik, and Bakura followed. This should turn out to be an interesting day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All right that chapter is finished. I forgot to put this at the top but thanks to those that reviewed =) It actually helped to boost my confidence. Anyways, should you have any ideas or suggestions, review. Even if you don't review. I love to read reviews =)  
  
Yami: And now that it is almost midnight on a school night, good bye. 


End file.
